


crying lightning

by fanbutt



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, daehwi is small pls protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbutt/pseuds/fanbutt
Summary: daehwi is afraid of thunder and lightning. thankfully , samuel is there to comfort him.





	crying lightning

**Author's Note:**

> my first work w daehwi nd samuel lolol ;; i cnt believe my first work w them already has someone crying Yikes

it was raining , but nothing too much , daehwi had thought. oh how wrong he was.

samuel was not home currently because he had gone out to buy food.

samuel had left daehwi home alone because it was only raining when he was grocery shopping. while he was in check out , he suddenly heard a loud flash of lightning. as soon as he saw the lightning , he began thinking if daehwi was okay , especially since his hybrid was scared of storms.  
after samuel had checked out and quickly drove home to his apartment , he began trying to find daehwi but he was no where to be seen. samuel had almost given up on looking for him until a loud crash of thunder could be heard outside and he could hear a small whimper in fear . he followed the small whimper and it led him to a blob of blankets on his bed to which he could only guess ㅡ daehwi.  
he slowly tried to uncover the blankets daehwi was covered in , but daehwi wouldn't let him. he instead pulled them down even more when samuel tried.

the closest samuel had gotten to seeing daehwi was when daehwi slowly put his hand out and samuel had gently held it to comfort him. daehwi , to his surprise , did not let go. 

" daehwi? are you okay?" samuel softly asked him .

" y-yeah i'm fineㅡ" daehwi almost finished as another strike of thunder boomed loudly and daehwi whimpered loudly .

" are you sure?" samuel asked him , unsure.

samuel slowly uncovered the blankets to look in his eyes to only see he had been crying. daehwi's eyes were puffy , his face was red , and his hair was stuck to his face. 

daehwi had finally looked him in the eyes for the first time during that night and god , did he think he looked pathetic. him? crying over something that the earth naturally does? he really did feel pathetic for even being scared of it. 

" daehwi? it's okay to be scared , just tell me. " samuel said softly , still holding his hand.

daehwi instead said nothing . after a while of waiting to see what he was going to do , daehwi slowly began wrapping his arms around samuel to hug him. daehwi had rest his head on samuel's shoulder. 

" daehwi , what are youㅡ" samuel began to ask , but stopped as soon as he heard daehwi sobbing.

samuel began rubbing his back and softly petting his head , trying to comfort him. daehwi had slowly stopped sobbing until all he could hear was sniffling.  
" are you okay?" samuel asked him , wiping his tears away. daehwi nodded , with tears beginning to form again. 

" no , no. daehwi..why are you crying again? " samuel asked him. daehwi wiped away his tears , " i thought you would think i'm dumb for crying and being scared of storms since you know.. that's what the earth does. i'm sorry "

" why are you sorry? it's okay. i know you're sensitive to stuff like this." samuel told him. 

daehwi didn't know what to respond with so he simply nodded.

samuel whined , " oh my god. i can't see you like this! you look so sad. "

daehwi laughed at samuel's whining.

daehwi had began playing with the tip of tail , due to the awkwardness of the situation. 

" i never considered asking this , but does your tail have like , a mind of it's own?" samuel asked. 

daehwi laughed , " uh i mean. kind of? "

samuel slowly began petting his tail , getting closer to the base. samuel then had touched the base of the tail and daehwi let out a long , high pitched whine. both him and samuel were shocked by the noise he had just made. daehwi was more embarrassed than shocked. he covered his mouth to prevent making any noises and looked down with a beet red face. 

" sorry , sorry! i won't do that again. i was just curious. " samuel apologized.

" it's..it's okay. it just made me feel..weird i guess. " daehwi told him , while samuel had switched to petting the ears atop his head. 

" oh? why? " samuel asked.

" hmm..i guess it feels like butterflies in your stomach. even though butterflies kind of scare me. no wait! like how i feel around you but more intense . or not that much , it feels the same just a little bit more intense i guess. " daehwi said , not thinking about the last part he said. 

" oh , that's so cute! but isn't using the term butterflies in your stomach for when you have a crush on someone?" 

daehwi's stomach sinked to the floor when samuel had said that , realizing he just admitted he had a crush on him. 

" y-yeah..." daehwi shyly said.

samuel didn't know what to say next considering both him and daehwi knew he had admitted to having a crush on him. samuel began playing with the ears atop his head , nervously.

"so...you like me? as in a crush , kind of way?" samuel asked , awkwardly. 

"well yeah. i mean it's not because you're my owner and everything , but your really nice and sweet. how could i not?" daehwi replied. 

" oh...thank you. " samuel softly replied.

both him and daehwi had stared at each other for a while , waiting for if the other would make a move. 

daehwi heard samuel mumble something , " what? could you..say that again?" 

samuel nodded and then looked him in the eyes and asked , " can i...can i kiss you?"

daehwi gasped and nodded shyly. samuel carefully began getting closer to him. daehwi's mouth began getting dry and his heart started beating faster than it had ever.

samuel had then softly pecked his lips. nothing too much , but it was still enjoyable for both. 

" so..are you still afraid of storms?" samuel awkwardly asked.

daehwi laughed , " if you'll keep doing this , yeah . yeah i am. "

**Author's Note:**

> that was a terrible ending im sorry lmao!!! theyre both my tiny, tiny children s o   
> idk how to characterize them yet srry ://


End file.
